Operation: Another
by Meh34
Summary: Based on the life of a mysterious girl named Cassidy, what happens when she becomes an orphan? What happens when she meets Sector V? Why is she trying so hard to get Numbuh 3 and 4 together? OCOC, ¾. Please R&R! (is better than it sounds)
1. Left To Die

Operation A.N.O.T.H.E.R.

Abandoned

New

Orphan

Told to

Hide in

Eternal

Rest

**A/N: Hi, peoples. Thanks for looking at my story, cause you might not necessarily read it. But you should! Anyways, for the people who read Operation Down- Under, it's not going to be updated soon. Well, it might but probably not with school and stuff. I'm just so lucky I started school on the 9th. Don't you just hate hearing that buzz of your alarm clock every morning at 6 and so much homework? It's only been two days, people. Two days! Anyway, you don't wanna hear me ramble on and stuff. Do you? I thought so. Let's read. My story that is.**

**Rating: PG-13 for swearing, violence, and other stuff that might come into my mind.**

**Genre: Romance/Mystery**

**Info: Based on the life of a mysterious girl named Cassidy, what happens when she becomes an orphan? What happens when she meets Sector V? Why is she trying so hard to get Numbuh 3 and 4 together? OC/OC, ¾.**

Chapter One: Left To Die

Cassidy was an enigma, only because she kept to herself. She was born a happy child with two other siblings and always wore dark black pants and blue shirt, along with her long, silky black hair. Her mother and father's friends were like family to her. She felt at home with them and always kept a smile on. She was different from her siblings who, most of the time, kept a frown on but she didn't care. When she reached the age of eight, she and her friends joined a group called Kids Next Door.

Her siblings didn't join and Cassidy often felt a little lonely in her sector. She was Numbuh 7 in Sector F, and her parents joined her in the celebration. She lived in a treehouse close to her house, it was just next door, down the lane. Cassidy lived happily and defeated many of her foes by force. She was somewhat of a naïve girl and people often questioned her ability to be in the Kids Next Door. Cassidy lived a happy life...until HE came along.

Now, Cassidy was 12 years old, she would've been decommissioned next year if she hadn't gone into hiding. She was now sleeping next to a trashcan and her hair was full of dirt. Cassidy's jeans were tattered and her shirt was covered in mud. She hadn't kept her dimples or her smile, Cassidy had a frown on. She didn't trust anybody especially since the death of her parents.

Flashback

Cassidy was home, her siblings were in their rooms and her mother was making dinner. Her father was supposed to have been home by now but Cassidy knew she had nothing to worry about. He was always stuck in traffic. For now, she was observing her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R and thinking about how to improve it. She was the 2x4 technology officer. She suddenly heard a car stopping in front of her house.

"Dad!" she yelled running to the door. Her siblings ran down with her and hugged their father.

"All right. All right, get offa me." he said, dropping them down to the floor.

"Hi." Cassidy's mother said, kissing her husband.

"Hey, how was work?" she asked.

"Fine, fine. You kids run upstairs, I have somthin' to tell your mother." he said, pushing them toward the stairway.

"We should listen into them!" Cassidy's brother shouted quietly and ran to the stairs again.

"Are you sure about this?" Cassidy asked, following them.

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" her sister shouted.

"Okay..."

"Someone's after us!" her father whispered.

"How do you know?" her mother asked uneasily.

"They almost hit me with their car. All I saw was a sign saying, "Delightful Children..."

"This is boring, let's go." her sister said, motioning them to come upstairs.

"You guys go, I'm gonna see if anything good happens." Cassidy said.

"Yeah." her brother agreed.

"We have to move somewhere else, maybe my hometown. My grandma owns a penthouse there." her mother said.

"We have to hurry." her father said. "Ki..." were the last words he said. Cassidy watched in despair as she saw her father fall, blood rushing out of his back.

"W..." her mother yelled, falling on top of him. Blood was falling out of her back as her black hair covered his wound. There were black suited men, one leader had flames coming out of him. Cassidy tried her best to hide as she cowered in fear. But she knew she had to be strong.

"Mom and Dad are dead!" she yelled to her siblings in their room.

"You're joking." her sister said, worried.

"No, they're coming after us!" she shouted, hearing footsteps from outside.

"Who have we here?" the man asked, flames coming out of his hands.

"Numbuh 7!" Cassidy yelled, trying to seem confident, but hiding the tears from her eyes.

"Well, Numbuh 7, looks like you won't be ANY Numbuh at all after I'm through with you!" he yelled, throwing one of his flames at her. She quickly dodged it, rolling next to the window, trapped.

"You can't do this!" her brother yelled.

"Can't I?" he asked, hitting both of her siblings at once. Her mother screamed and ran up the stairs. Before the man knew it, he was hit with a knife at his heart.

"Cassidy, you have to run. They'll get you any moment." her mother said, opening the window. "You have to jump."

"Why can't I go down the..." Cassidy said.

"There she is!" one of the men yelled.

"Go!" she said, pushing Cassidy out of the window. She fell lightly but heard her mother's scream. Cassidy ran down the street, she didn't exactly have a plan but she always made one along the way. Turning around, she saw two men looking at her. They made a small hand gesture and turned around.

"We'll let her go, it's just a stupid girl anyways." they said.

Cassidy ran, ran as far as her legs could carry her. Ran as far as she could before she ran out of breath. That wasn't very far away. She stopped for a rest at the park and began drinking from the fountain, quenching her thirst. Cassidy casually walked across the street and eventually found an alleyway next to a candy store and a dentist's office. It was getting dark and she found a blanket, it wasn't that dirty. She dusted it off and began to cry herself to sleep.

End Flashback

That had been a year ago and Cassidy had been running ever since. She was full of pain but always kept on a straight face. Cassidy had cried herself to sleep that night, remembering her parents' death. She hid herself from the light, Cassidy had just woken up and began to squint.

"Wake up, you bitch!" someone yelled in her ear. When Cassidy opened her eyes, she saw a brown haired tan chubby boy wearing tattered clothes. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a blue shirt.

"Who you callin' a bitch, yo' mom?" Cassidy asked.

"Shut up. My mom and dad are dead." he said.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"James, but you can call me Jamie, who ah you?" he asked.

"Cassidy. And _what_ happened to you?" she asked, eyeing him up and down.

"You're not much of a sight yourself." James said.

"How old are you?" Cassidy asked.

"12." James replied.

"Me too." she said.

"What's wrong, your eyes are watering?" he asked.

"My parents are dead, too!" she yelled, crying out loud.

"Hey, don't cry." James said, wiping her tears away with his hand. They started to blush when a girl came up to them.

"James, what's taking so long?" a girl asked. She was a little fat girl with dark skin and a dirty white dress and her messy brown hair in pigtails. She walked with old sneakers and looked overly confident.

"I just met this girl." he said, standing up. "Her name's Cassidy."

"Hey Cassidy, I'm Lucy." she said, helping Cassidy stand up.

"Thanks." Cassidy said.

"You homeless, like us? I mean, this isn't coming out of the blue even though I just met you..." Lucy said.

"Yeah, but it's okay. I can live by myself." Cassidy said, trying her best to act tough.

"Well, we have a place around here. It's not exactly a house, it's pretty much like yours." James said.

"You two homeless as well?" she asked.

"Yeah." Lucy replied.

"We're brothers and sisters." James said.

"Let's go, I mean there's not much to do with talking." Cassidy said.

"It's this way." James said, pointing across the street.

Soon, they got lost and James looked a little worried. Lucy was looking around for landmarks and Cassidy was following.

"You got us lost?" Lucy asked angrily.

"Well, I thought we could take a shortcut..."

"Where is your place anyways?" Cassidy asked.

"The train station." Lucy said, looking around the street.

"You mean _that_ train station?" she asked, pointing ahead of them.

"You found it!" James shouted, hugging Cassidy. He held her in a bear hug and kept her there for a while. She was blushing a light pink color and finally told him to let her down.

"Look for Compartment 12." James said, looking around.

"8...9...10...11...12, here we go!" Lucy yelled.

"It's not that nice, but it'll do." James said, using his strength to push the door open. It revealed a bunch of hay on one side and five blankets on another side. There were two small mattresses on the left and James instantly sat down and bounced on it.

"Sorry, but there are only two beds. The good thing about living on a train is you get to travel around. You just gots tah know when to get on the train." Lucy said, taking up all of her space on the bed. It had become dark, fast and the moon was up already. The train was moving slowly and then began to pick up the pace.

"Where am I gonna sleep?" Cassidy asked.

"Share James' bed and shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" she yelled, pulling her covers over her head. It was now James' turn to blush when he pulled her to the bed.

"I'll sleep on the floor, it doesn't matter." he said, looking out at the sky.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting next to him.

"You see that moon, way up in the sky?" James asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, I sometimes wonder if my parents are looking at it, too. I was lost one day one our summer vacation a year ago and they left for home. I've been here since."

"Sorry."

"Hey, don't be sorry." James said, putting his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and blushed. It was too dark for them to notice, though.

"Lemme show you somethin'." he said, walking across the train. He revealed a dream catcher and she clasped it in her hands.

"What's this?" Cassidy asked.

"It's a dream catcher." James said. "Basically, it captures your bad dreams to create new ones."

"Where'd you get it?" Cassidy asked.

"Got it offa some guy. He said he recognized me and told me to keep it. It's supposed to be magic. but I don't believe him."

"What did he look like?" she asked.

"Bald, sunglasses, grey tuxedo, suitcase." James said.

"Doesn't really sound like a guy who believes in that kind of shit." Cassidy said, making James laugh.

"Yeah, well."

"Hey, there's a star." Cassidy said, pointing to the far edge. "Make a wish."

"Ummmm, done." they said at the same time, giving a little chuckle.

"What did ya wish for?" he asked.

"Isn't that against the rules?" Cassidy asked, giving the first smile she did in a long time.

"Not really." James replied.

"I wished to see my parents again." Cassidy said, tears coming out of her eyes.

"What did I tell you about crying?" he asked, drying her eyes.

"What did you wish for?" she asked.

"Well, I wouldn't tell you but I _did_ made you cry. I wished my luck would improve." James said.

"Huh?"

"Basically, I wished to be more lucky. I've been wishin' that for quite a while. And I think my luck has started to improve."

"How? And when did it start?"

"When I met you." he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. They giggled and blushed. She fell on his shoulder and they both fell asleep, not noticing the glow in his dream catcher.

**A/N: So did you like it? Huh? Huh? I really hope you did. And please review! I don't pay every month so I don't have like a hits thingy. So if you review, then I'll know how many people have read it or looked at it and liked it. A future thanks to the reviewers and good-bye.**


	2. Who the fuck are you?

Operation A.N.O.T.H.E.R.

Abandoned

New

Orphan

Told to

Hide in

Eternal

Rest

**A/N: Two reviews? I guess I shouldn't complain. I've seen worse, trust me. I just wanna ask what happened to my adoring fans? Well, not adoring fans but old reviewers like AkitoSana or J (Silence) Quill? Listen, I'm not pressuring you to send me reviews. I'm not...I'm just asking a question...well, I just did.**

**IceDragonQueen2005: Thanks for your review but I'm only deciding on OCOC and ¾. If you read my other stories, you'd see 1/5, ¾, 2/5, or 1/2/5. Now, I'm only doing those couples. Unless you'd like me to add 1/5, 2/5, or 1/2/5.**

**Cweek: Thanks for reviewing but personally, I thought my summary sucked. It's not 'based on the life of' anybody. Just my character. Oh, and listen in my chapters for clues of who this girl is. Even if you do know, don't tell the other reviewer. Please? Okay. Oh, and if you don't like the name of my character, please tell me what I SHOULD name her and I'll add it in the next chapter like nothing happened.**

**Rating: PG-13 for swearing, violence, and other stuff that might come into my mind.**

**Genre: Romance/Mystery**

**Info: Based on the life of a mysterious girl named Cassidy, what happens when she becomes an orphan? What happens when she meets Sector V? Why is she trying so hard to get Numbuh 3 and 4 together? OC/OC, ¾.**

**Dislaimer: Sorry for forgetting last time but, I do not own KND. Mr. Warburton does. I do not make the stories. Mr. Warburton does. And I do not own any of Sector V. Mr. Warburton does. However, I do own my characters, this story, $60, stuff in my room, and money that I occasionally find in my jean pockets.**

Chapter Two: "Who the fuck are you?"

Cassidy woke up with the smell of bacon. Cooked bacon. It was so late last night that she didn't even realize a bathroom or a kitchen. She sat up in James' bed. _How did I get here?_ The last thing she remembered was him kissing her and her falling asleep on his shoulder (she would never forget that). Cassidy looked around the room and saw Lucy's blanket all folded up neat. The kitchen door was open and she could see James cooking over a stove with a pink apron. Cassidy giggled until he saw her. James blushed and instantly took off the apron. He threw it to the side of the kitchen. After a while of staring at each other, they heard the sound of a toilet flush and Lucy walked out.

"Hey, Cassidy. You finally woke up." she said, walking toward the kitchen.

"Hi." Cassidy said, getting out of bed. "What time is it? I have such a headache."

"It's around 10. we woke up an hour ago." James said.

"I'm c-c-cold..." Cassidy said. She looked out of the window to see snow falling down and snowflakes on the window.

"The weather's crazy. I hate it. First it's hot, then it rains, then it's cold..." Lucy said. Cassidy pulled the blanket around her as she walked toward the kitchen.

"Where are we?" she asked, getting out a plate for her breakfast.

"I'm not actually sure myself but it must be someplace cold." James said.

"Well, it's late November. What did you expect?" Lucy asked.

"I dunno." James said. By then, Cassidy realized their clothes had changed. James was wearing a scarf and had a big blue coat on. His jeans were the same but he had black boots on. Lucy was wearing the same blue coat and had on black pants. She still had her sneakers but wore a hat, hiding her pigtails.

"Where did you get those clothes?"

"After a while, the train stopped so we stole some outta a department store. James here knows how to pick locks." Lucy said.

"Your clothes are in the bathroom. You can go change now." James said, pointing to the other end of the train. Lucy put her hand over her mouth and made a stifled choking noise.

"The food isn't puttin' up wit me." she said, running to the bathroom, throwing Cassidy's clothes out the door. They gave nervous laughs and James closed the kitchen door, giving her some privacy. Cassidy changed into an orange coat with white sneakers and had on some jeans. She was about to go to the kitchen when she heard a door slam. She looked around to the bathroom which was still shut to the kitchen.

"Jamie!" she shouted, rushing to the kitchen. He was reading an upside down book on the kitchen table when he looked up. "What?" he asked.

"You were spying on me." she said.

"Nuh-uh, I was reading my book." he said, denying what she had said.

"Do you normally read books upside down?" she asked, pulling the book out of his hands.

"Yeah."

"No you don't!" she said, making James blush. "You're blushing!"

"No...I'm just cold is all."

"Whatever." she said throwing the book at his face. "I'm gonna go eat."

Soon after about an hour, they were huddled together in warmth. It got cold, fast. Lucy was hogging the blankets and James had his arm around Cassidy. She hugged him for a while, making James' face redder than it already was. Lucy decided to break the empty silence and asked, "Hey, Cassidy. You know how James can pick locks? Can you do anything?"

"Yeah. At my old house, I had the whole collection of Rainbow Monkeys, since they cancelled production. I had Bacon Bonanza Rainbow Monkey, Possum Chasin' Maulin' Fun rainbow Monkey, Teen dream Fashion Rainbow Monkey..."

"That's enough." James said.

"I..." Lucy said, pointing to herself. "...can make decoys of stuff." There was a blank stare from Cassidy until James said, "She can make like a fake Rainbow Donkey or whatever or a fake painting..." Suddenly, the train stopped and Lucy fell to one side. James fell on top of Cassidy and they stood there, looking at each other and not moving at all.

"You three, out! The next stop will be in two months." one man said, pushing them out. He had on a blue suit on and a cigar in his mouth. He was short, about the same height as the three but they got pushed out anyways.

"Two months?" Lucy asked. "All our stuff is in there..."

"It's okay." James said. "We just have to find a place to stay."

"Well, where are we gonna stay? We're kids. There isn't like a giant treehouse we can live in." Cassidy said. "Hey, what are you staring at?" In the distance was a giant treehouse, growing out of a white house's roof. It was around noon when they arrived at the house.

"Place your handprint here..." Lucy read out of a blue hand machine.

"You do it, James." Cassidy said.

"No, you do it." James said.

"No, you." Lucy said.

"You!" Cassidy yelled.

"You!" Lucy yelled.

"You do it!" James yelled.

"I'll do it! I think I hear something anyways." Cassidy said. Once she put her hand on it, the screen said, 'Unauthorized Hand...Mixed Code...Hand...Numbuh...Kids Next Door...Both Of...' and it malfunctioned. They looked at the screen, not aware of what happened until Lucy asked, "Kids Next Door?"

"Yeah. I was Numbuh 7!" Cassidy yelled.

"Maybe we should make fake nicknames like yours." Lucy said.

"I'll be Numbuh 6!" James said.

"I'll be Numbuh 10?" Lucy asked.

"Ok. There used to be those in my sector." Cassidy explained.

"Sector?" James asked.

"Yeah. My sector went like 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10." Cassidy said.

"So another one would be 11, 12, 13, 14, and 15?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." Cassidy said.

"Whatever...I'm getting cold." Lucy said as they walked in. They met a fat amn with a balding head. He had a mustache and plaid shirt.

"You three must be Nigel's friends. Did you spend the night home?" the English man said.

"Sure..." James said.

"Well, come into the treehouse." he said, leading them to a stairway. "NIGEL, OL' BEAN! SOME OF YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!" he yelled.

"OK!" a voice said back. "SEND THEM UP!"

"Well, you best be going now, shouldn't you?" the man said.

"Right..." Lucy said, leading the way.

They met a bald boy with sunglasses and a red sweater. He was wearing brown shorts and looking at them strangely.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked.

"You look strangely familiar..." James said.

"I'm Lucy, she's Cassidy, and he's James, my brother." Lucy said.

"And why should I let you in?" the boy asked, cleaning his sunglasses with his sweater.

"Cause I'm cold and wet!" Cassidy yelled. She grabbed his collar and pushed him to the wall. "You better let us in!"

"Okay, okay. Lemme down!" Nigel whined. Cassidy let him down and the others ran to the door. Numbuh Four and Three were, of course, holding each others' hand.

"Who are you?" Numbuh Two asked.

"Numbuh 7 of the Kids Next Door. I have important information!" Cassidy shouted.

"Never heard of no Numbuh 7, but come on in." Numbuh Five said.

"What's your REAL name, anyway? You can't just walk in!" Numbuh Four yelled.

"I'm Lucy, this is Cassidy, and this is my brother James." Lucy said.

"Are you members of the Kids Next Door, too?" Nigel asked.

"I'm Numbuh 6." James said.

"And I'm Numbuh 10." Lucy said.

Well, hello Numbuhs 6, 7, and 10. Where are the other members of your sector?" Numbuh One asked.

"They're gone. They quit." James said, lying.

"Oh. That's too bad." Numbuh Two said.

"Well, I'm Nigel. If my dad didn't tell you." Numbuh One said.

"I'm Hoagie." Numbuh two said.

"Like the sandwich?" James asked.

"Yeah." Hoagie said, shifting his feet.

"My name is Kuki." Numbuh Three said, smiling.

"Wallabee. But if you're smart, you better call me Wally!" Numbuh Four said.

"Name's Abigail. Or Abby." Numbuh Five said.

"We don't have many rooms but there are five spare rooms on the other side." Nigel said.

"Other side of what?" Lucy asked.

"Other side of our rooms!" Kuki yelled.

"Well, let's go." James said. They were led up five flights in an elevator. They saw the familiar doors marked as 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. On the other side were unmarked ones, as close together as the others' rooms were. Nigel was going to give them a tour but then Kuki decided to have fun in the snow. Wallabee, of course, agreed. Cassidy smiled at this. They all ran outside, with big coats, gloves, and boots.

"Can I pick the teams?" Cassidy asked, with an evil grin on her face.

"Sure." Hoagie said.

"Lemme pick, too." James said.

"Fine." Abby answered.

"I pick...Numbuh Four." Cassidy said.

"All right! Now you're talkin'!" he shouted.

"Numbuh Three." James said. She ran over to his side, making Wallabee staring at her with every step. He gulped. There was no way he could go against HER.

"I pick Numbuh Five." Cassidy said.

"Numbuh One."

"Numbuh Five."

"I guess I'm stuck with you, older sister."

"You guess you're stuck with me?" Lucy asked, pushing her brother in the snow. They all laughed until he threw a snowball at Nigel.

"No teams, just one on one!" James shouted. Lucy threw a snowball at Abby but she dodged it and threw one at Hoagie. It hit him in his hat as he threw one at Wallabee. He threw one at Kuki and she jumped up in the air, it slightly missing her feet. A snowball landed hard on James and he lunged at Nigel. The snowball almost hit him, but Nigel blocked and the remains were thrown at Lucy. She ran left and grasped some snow to throw at Kuki.

A few minutes later, everybody was exhausted from all of the snowball throwing. Nigel and Abby were lying on the ground, not caring about the snowflakes that fell onto their faces. Lucy was making a snow angel and Hoagie was buried in the snow. James and Cassidy were lying on the ground, holding each others' hand under the snow.

Kuki had started to make a snowwoman while Wallabee started to make a snowman. For a while, the snow peoples' stick hands touched until Wallabee noticed. He moved his snowman's hand away, crumbling part of Kuki's snowwoman. She started to cry until Wallabee tried to reattach everything. It didn't work and he said something quietly, making Kuki jump with glee and giggle. He sighed and they both walked into the treehouse, Wallabee putting his arm around her shoulder.

**A/N: Thanks for my reviews. Again, please review this time. Please? Huh? Okay, fine! Be like that. I don't care! Hmph!**


End file.
